USS Yinghuo
This Miranda-class Light Cruiser is the ship the players find themselves serving on. It is configured specifically for scientific reserach, but its basic hull, shields, and armament make it a formidable combatant when matched up against anything but a Klingon D7 or a Romulan Bird of Prey. BOWBm.jpg Miranda.jpg CVcYS.jpg 73VXG.jpg It is commanded by who is, along with the admirality, selecting officers and crewman for this voyage. History keel laid down at utopia planitia ship completed at utopia plaitia began construction on stardate underwent mission on stardate encountered tholians on stardate arrived at xi hydrae on stardate encountered tholians on stardate arrived at delta vega on stardate encountered klingons on stardate encountered tholians on stardate Mission In 2167 the USS Enterprise encounters the Galactic Barrier. Gary Mitchell and NAME develop godlike powers (TOS: Where No Man Has Gone Before). In 2168 the USS Enterprise successfully navigates the Galactic Barrier with the aid of a Medusan navigator (TOS: Is There In Truth No Beauty). In 2169 the Federation Research council approves resources dedicated to the study of the Galactic Barrier. Delegates from the Vulcan Science Academy are among the fiercest proponents. The Pandora Project is exposed in 2170. A secretive group within Starfleet Intelligence is revealed to have stationed Espers near the Galactic Barrier to send across in the case of an extreme threat to the Federation. The Espers rebel and destroy three Constitution-class ships, but the USS Enterprise is able to resolve the situation in what would become known as the Pandora Incident (STC: To Boldly Go). The USS Robinson and USS Minos are presumed destroyed in 2170 when a data recorder is recovered containing a record of a fight with a D7 Klingon Battlecruiser. This battle occurred near the Galactic Barrier a few light hours from Delta Vega. Ground is broken on the Delta Vega Galactic Barrier Research Facility. Galactic Barrier Sensor Array is deployed. Delta Vega Galactic Barrier Research Facility is completed. Armament Port and starboard phaser arrays. Fore and aft torpedoes. Standard deflector array. Crew Manifest Captain Krasnovsky. A competent, but not particularly inspiring, Captain. He rose through the ranks in the sciences division and has been assigned the USS Yinghou due to his experience with interstellar phenomenon.Wears a blue Sciences Division uniform. Commander Alexander James. Helmsman and First Officer. He can often be found practicing space judo in the ship's gymnasium. Wears a gold Command Division uniform. Lieutenant Commander. Charlotte Kelly. Chief Science Officer and Second Officer. An Australian planetary ecologist and planetary survival expert. She wears a bowie knife on landing parties when she thinks it might have a survival application. Wears a blue Sciences Division uniform. Lieutenant Commander Samuel Beckett, Chief Engineering Officer Lieutenant Commander Aros, Tactical Officer Lieutenant Commander V'leauc, Chief Medical Officer Lieutenant Navigator Lieutenant Communications Officer Head Nurse V'lass Yeomen Tronsk Decks The USS Yinghuo has eleven decks. Deck One. Bridge Decks Two and Three. Deck Four. Main Engineering, Recreation Deck Five. Recreation Deck Six. Deck Seven. Deck Eight. Deck Nine, Ten, and Eleven.